Plumbus
A Plumbus is an all-purpose home device. Everyone knows what it does, so there is no reason to explain it. It was first shown in the episode, "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate" where it was seen twice on the Interdimensional TV. First, when Stealy stole one from a workplace and again in an episode of "How They Do It" that shows the viewers how plumbuses are made. It is described as a common household and office item that is also used as an accent piece to a room. According to Stealy, Plumbuses are worth six-and-a-half Brapples. Plumbuses are created on Plumbubo Prime 51b. They use Mortys for maintenance and other menial tasks. Known employees are Plumbus Slave Morty, Plumbus Worker Morty, Plumbus Master Morty, Plumbus Prawn Morty, and Plumbonia Morty. Working in a factory is very dangerous for a Morty. Repurposed Fleeb Juice, combined with tight spaces, can cause a Morty/Alien hybrid such as Plumbonia Morty. Morty/Plumbus protein strands can cause mutations to occur in Mortys such as Plumbus Prawn Morty. In Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality, Rick has a Plumbus in the garage. The Plumbus can be combined with other items to create different colors of Plumbus. One of the aliens that work at the plumbus factory are Blamphs, and another is a Shlaammi. Purpose No need to explain what a plumbus does. Its a plumbus, explaining it is like making a novel on how to crap. Everyone knows what a plumbus is. Plumbus Owner's Manual Physical copies of Rick and Morty: The Complete Second Season on DVD and Blu-ray Collector's Edition include an actual owner's manual, one version in an alien language and a second in English. The manual has eight pages including information such as parts of the Plumbus, usages, and various precautions. Together, with both languages, the packet itself is 16 pages long. The manual can also be found in Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality. Plumbus_Manual_Cover.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_1.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_2.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_3.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_4.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_5.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_6.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_7.jpeg Plumbus_Manual_8.jpeg Plumbus Owners Manual.jpg|Full Plumbus Manual (digital) Plumbus-Manual1.png Plumbus-Manual2.png Other Plumbuses Other Plumbuses can be found in Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality. These Plumbuses differ from other Plumbuses. The Grumbo is a different shape, and the Chumble is located on the bottom of the Grumbo. The Dingle-Bop has been redesigned, and is now a handle, with another one connecting the Grumbo and the Floob. The Grodus has been shortened, and there is a new part on the surface of the Grumbo. There are lumps located all over the Grumbo. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE LIST, THESE ARE JUST EXAMPLES. THE COMPLETE LIST WILL BE CREATED LATER-ON. Plumbus-Normal.png Plumbus-Back.png Plumbus-LightGray.png Plumbus-DarkGray.png Plumbus-Tan.png Plumbus-DarkBrown.png Plumbus-Red.png Plumbus-Green.png Appearances Season 2 *"Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate" Other Media *''Rick and Morty'' Season 3 Title Sequence *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality *''Pocket Mortys'' *Carl’s Jr and Hardee’s Commercial (Cameo) Trivia * While the net worth of a plumbus is unknown, during the episode "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate", a stolen one was worth 6 1/2 brapples. * The silhouette of a plumbus is seen in Journal 3 from the Disney Channel original TV series, Gravity Falls. * There are human forms of Plumbus called Pav. * The in-series television show, "How They Do It" is a reference to the real life show, "How It's Made", or "How Do They Do It?". Gallery Category:Objects